The New Hosts!
by twilightkiss24
Summary: Kagome and Haruhi are cousins that enrolled in Oran high as the 'commoners'. What will happen when they meet the Host club?
1. meeting the host club

The new hosts 17/03/2010 13:05:00

Ouran Academy. The private school for rich people who think their better then every one. Ha! Yeah right.

Running a hand through her long messy raven hair, she looked at her cousin, who reached to about her shoulder, and had messy brown hair. her eyes were covered by her glasses, and wore black pants with a baggy blue gray sweater over a long sleeve white t-shirt. Brown shoes were on her feet. Well, Kagome wasn't exactly wearing the school uniform either.

She had on boots, and black slacks. She wore a gray buttoned up shirt, but the top two buttons were undone, giving her neck some room to move around, as well as show off her collarbone. Her black tie was hanging very loosely halfway down her chest, and her raven black hair was flowing freely down, only to stop at the middle of her back. Her deep blue eyes were covered by her long bangs.

They both stopped walking, and she took a glance at the sign sticking out above the door. Realizing this was their assigned Homeroom, they walked through the opened doorway. Once she entered she noticed that all the chatter quickly quieted down, and everyone had their eyes on them. She shrugged, not caring, and leaned against the farthest wall, closing her eyes.

After a few silent moments, every female in the room started to giggle and whisper to each other while the males just continued to stare openly at them. Soon the teacher walked in and everything got quiet once more.

"Okay everyone." He clapped his hands together. "The seats will be picked by number so please form a line in front of my desk and I shall seat you properly with the number you pick out of the box." He gave a smile and everyone slowly got in line.

Kagome sighed and looked at her cousin, who was looking around the classroom in wonder. Well, at least someone was enjoying this place--

"Next." Hearing the voice being called close by, she looked ahead and realized she was already next in line to pick.

"Hmm…" She walked forward and the girl holding the box started to blush. As she reached into the box she gave the girl a quick glance, and the woman squealed in delight. She sighed, pulling out her slip of paper. Walking up to the desk she told the teacher her number. "Kagome Higurashi, Number 15."

"Alright…" He handed her the seating chart, while scribbling down on his own paper.

She took the paper with a bored attitude and strolled down the aisle. Once she got to her desk she pulled the seat out roughly before plopping her butt into the wooden chair. She snorted and stuck her hands into her pockets. She sighed in a bored tone, already feeling tired of the whole 'school' thing.

"Kaoru!" A voice called from her right.

"Hikaru!" Another voice called to her left. "Oh brother! Whatever shall we do? We've been separated!" He sounded all dramatic. She watched as two twins from either side of her ran towards each other and then embraced one another.

"I'm scared Hikaru." One of them whispered to the other, while small tears showed at the edge of his eyes.

"Don't worry Kaoru, I'll always be with you." He tried to reassure his brother, while gripping his chin and lifted his head up to look him in the eyes. All the females in the room squealed at their brotherly-love scene, and multiple anime hearts started to float around the room.

"There's just one seat between you…" She sighed at them in boredom. "It's not such a big deal…"

"**Such a negative person**…" They spoke at the same time, with a devilish gleam in their eyes.

"What?" She glared at them, while a growl erupted through her chest. She was half standing, half sitting ready to pound in there faces when she felt a hand on her shoulder holding her down. She turned and saw that Haruhi was sliently begging her not to be vilant. Her anger vanished. "Alright, alright." She said with a sigh and sat back down. Haruhi sat in the desk behind her, between the two twins-- Oh what joy she will be having. She glanced back at her over her shoulder, watching Haruhi set up her books and things. The teacher then clapped his hands and started class. The twins then paid the girl no mind, and took their seats. She sighed and stared at the teacher, not really hearing him and waiting for class to end.

next day…

Kagome sighed and ran a hand through her hair. How packed can this school get? Haruhi was opening each door they passed. Huffing quietly as they were met with another disappointment. "Is there any place to study in this building at all?" Haruhi questioned with annoyance.

"There better be." Kagome spoke while looking out the giant windows that light up the corridors. Not really paying attention to anything Haruhi was doing, even if they both needed to study. After several minutes of Haruhi and her walking through the school, Kagome spotted a sign…

"Look it's a music room! I don't think it's being used." Kagome stated happily while pointing at the door they were standing in front of. "We can study here!"

"Ok..."Haruhi replied in a hesitant tone. With their minds made up, Kagome and Haruhi put their hands on the door knob and turned it. As soon as they opened it fully, rose petals bombarded the two. Kagome and Haruhi both looked blankly, while wondering where the hell these petals came from. "**Welcome!**"

An alluring chorus of males greeted them with a small welcome. Kagome sweat dropped, while reaching up and plucking off a petal that was stuck to her cheek.

"Greetings newcomers, I welcome you to our host club." A tall male with blond hair was the first to welcome them. A small click sounded behind her, and she glanced over, noticing that the door closed on its own. Oh no--

"H-Host club?!" Haruhi sounded surprised and she backed up against the door. Kagome also backed up against the door, trying to get the door open. "**What? It's just Boys**?" The twins questioned . Kagome stopped trying to get the door to open when this was said. 'Boys?' she thought.

"Hikaru and Kaoru, you two are in the same class as these two men, right?" The male with the glasses questioned.

"**Yea but...These two don't get along with the others well, so we really don't know these guys**." The twins said in unison. "Hmm." He gave a knowing huff, while smirking. "Well that wasn't very polite." He told them. They just shrugged, not caring. "Welcome to the Ouran Host Club, Mr. Honor Students." He greeted them.

"What?" The blond sounded surprised, and quickly stood up from his chair. "You must be Haruhi Fujioka and Kagome Higurashi! You're the exceptional honor students we heard so much about!"

"How did you know our names?" Haruhi asked, sounding slightly nervous about all of the men staring at us.

"Why you're infamous, it's not everyday that commoners gains entrance into our academy." Glasses spoke up once again. At the word commoners, both Haruhi and Kagome paled and felt as though someone had dropped a giant boulder upon them as the word 'commoners' hung above their head. The weight of the word spoken for the males mouth had an affect on them.

"They say it's pretty hard to be accepted as a special student unless you are both studious bookworms." He continued on, not noticing their distress.

"Ah... th-thank you..." Kagome replied, while trying to take the harsh words the male spoke as a compliment.

"You must have an audacious nerve to work hard enough to fight your way into this school as an honor student, Mr. Fujioka." Glasses added his own comment yet again.

"I--Umm-- Thank you I guess…" Haruhi took his words as a compliment.

You're welcome!" The blond spoke happily to her, while appearing out of nowhere and wrappings his arms around Kagome and Haruhi's shoulders boldly. "You're heroes to other poor people!" His voice held high cheers and he seemed overly excited about the whole thing. "You've shown that even a poor person could excel in an elite private academy!!" Hearing his words she tried to scoot away from him, but he just followed her in a calm pace, dragging Kagome with him and while doing so he continued to 'compliment' her. "It must be hard for you to constantly be looked down upon by others."

"I think you're taking this 'poor' thing too far." She told him, while still trying to slide away from him.

"It is a shame really, even though you are the number one student in your class, you are the poorest student in the whole school!" Though he said that, he didn't sound as if he was pitting her-- "Others might marginalize you as a lowly commoner, but not anymore!" He finally caught up to her, and placed his arms around her shoulders once again. His eyes held a newfound light as they sparkled with joy and delight while staring into the sky. "Long live the poor!" He sounded out happily. "We welcome you poor-men to our world-- Of beauty!!" He raised his hands into the air and roses appeared around him in a dramatic effect as his eyes sparkled in delight.

"**We're leaving**…" they weren't affected by his display and turned around, walking towards the door.

"Hey!" A small voice called out, grabbing her hand and pulling her further into the room. "Haru-chan! Haru-chan, you're a hero!?" A small blond boy smiled brightly at her, impressed. "That's awesome!" He beamed at her, showing one of the cutest expressions she hasn't seen in a long time.

"I'm an honor student, not a hero--" Haruhi corrected him. "Wait, who're you calling Haru-chan!?" She yelled at him. The boy cried at her loud shout and backed away from her, running to the largest guy in the group, tears in his eyes. "I never would have imaged the famous bookworms to be so openly gay…" The tall blond mumbled to himself.

"**Gay**…?" Haruhi and kagome spoke in unison as they slowly turned their heads towards him. Gay? Kagome repeated in her mind.

"So tell me what kind of man you're into!" His eyes lit up once again, sparkling with delight. "Do you like the strong silent type--?" The tall man the little boy ran to looked towards them. "The Boy-Lolita--?" The small boy looked up from his stuffed rabbit and gave a cute grin. "How'bout the mischievous type--?" The two twins gave a small pose, linking their arms together. "Or the cool type…" The dark-haired male smirked, and pushed up his glasses with his finger.

"**Whoa, wait—its not like that! We were just looking for a place to study**--!" Thet tried to tell him while still speaking in unison.

"Or maybe~" But he wasn't listening. "You're into a guy like me." He reached out and gripped Kagome's chin gently, lifting her head to look at him in the eyes, his face way to close for comfort. "What do you say?" He gave her a pleased grin. Kagome stiffened and her instincts kicked in, sending Tamaki flying across the room with a punch to the cheek. She heard the twins laughing when she suddenly got a headache and felt dizzy. Stumbling slightly she felt her cousin secure a hold upon her person so she wouldn't fall.

Kagome took a step backwards, and brought both her and Haruhi down as they lost their balance. The siblings fell backwards, their eyes widening as they collided with something. Turning to see what they had hit, the siblings eyes widened as they noticed the expensive looking vase fall to the floor, both stretched their hands out hoping to catch it. But it was of no use when they only touched the vase with the tips of their fingers. It hit the floor and shattered into pieces big and small. There bellies were on the pedestal with there hands reaching out, as if trying to catch air. Both of there faces paled, and there eyes went wide with shock.

"**Aw~**" Both of the twin's sighed, appearing behind Haruhi and Kagome.

"We were going to feature that vase at the in-school auction." She could tell right away that the one who was speaking was Hikaru, easily telling the two twins apart.

"Now you did it commoners!" Kaoru also added. "The starting bid was going to be 8 Million yen!"

"8 Million Yen!!!" Haruhi's eyes practically bulged out of her head. "How many thousands is that? How many thousands are in a million?" She started to mumble to herself while rapidly counting with her fingers. "You've gotta be kidding me…." Kagome groaned while slowly turning around to face the twins. "We'll pay you back…"

"With what money?" They asked. "You guys can't even afford a school uniform." Their words hit her hard, and she hung her head, sweating bullets, knowing they were right--

"What's with that grubby outfits you got on anyway?" Kaoru asked.

"Well, what should we do Tamaki?" Glasses asked.

"You've may have heard the famous saying." The blond sat back down in his chair and crossed his legs proudly while pointing at them. " 'When in Rome, do as the Romans do.' 'If you don't have any money, you can pay with your body.' " Not sure if she's heard of that last one-- "Starting today you will be the Host Club dogs!"

Kagome and Haruhi just stood there frozen as they heard the word dog and all life drained from their bodies 'till they were nothing but an empty statue. She didn't notice as all the men gathered around them, and the little boy started to poke Haruhi—

"Poke Poke" He spoke his actions--

The treatment caused the unmoving girl to fall over limply, void of all response. All of them just continued to stare at them. Kagome was only looking at the ceiling in shock, then laid her hand over her eyes dramatically and groaned. "See Haruhi! These things always happen to me!" Haruhi stood up and sighed. "How are we going to pay for this?" They looked at each other thoughtfully, there had to be a way they could pay for this! Haruhi then spoke up, slightly hesatating. "There is one option, and that would be to ask your father for…" She didn't finish as Kagome became silent, and slowly looked at her cousin. "No Haruhi…I will never go to him for anything."

The host club watched them in interest, as Kagome turned her back to Haruhi. How could she say that? She knows how her so called father treated her. Kagome had a determined look on her face face. "Alright, fine. We'll be the 'Dogs'." Tamaki who came back from his sulking corner, looked at them thoughtfully for a second. Kagome stared at the blond man. He did kinda look cute—Tamaki broke her thoughts. "Excellent!" The blond spoke in awe. She suddenly felt him grab her chin and lifting her head up so he could get a good look at her face. He couldn't see the eyes and up. "Such beauty! Cold and collected. Perfect ideal image for a host club member! now, lets see the rest of your face…" He reached up his other hand to move her bangs; she grabbed his wrist before he could. "First of all, I'm not a member, just the dog" She rolled her eyes even though he couldn't see that. "And second, Maybe you should think about the consequences before you start making passes at people." She pointed to the bruise on his cheek. "I don't think you want another one." Kagome smirked as he backed away from her and realized that she was actually looking forward to coming to school tomorrow…


	2. The fun begins

Heres the second chaptah! i hope ya like =]

Haruhi and her were walking down the hallway. Haruhi had a bag in her arms, holding it to her chest. She was holding the strings of the bag with both hands, letting the bag bounce off her knees as she walked. They were sent off to gather coffee and other things from the store. She didn't really care, not minding the walk--

""Um... Tamaki, I baked you some cake today..."" The voice of a shy female flowed into her ears as they entered the room. "Will you try it?"

Tamaki gently held up the female's chin to his face. "Only if you feed it to me." He said In a seductive voice. The girls face turned red with a deep blush.

" Oh Tamaki~!!" She squealed in delight with the rest of the females.

She rolled her eyes at the sight, finding it annoying. They slowly strolled over to him, and he paused in whatever he was doing once he spotted them. "Ah! Young piglets!" He called to them. "I see you have come back from your errand. Did you get the correct items?"

High School 2nd Year, Tamaki Suoh: "Host Club King"

"P-Piglets?" Haruhi repeated the word and Kagome sighed. After a few moments Haruhi pulled out a plastic container of coffee.

High School 1st Year, Haruhi Fujioka: "Host Club Dog"

High School 1st Year, Kagome Higurashi: "Host Club Dog"

"What's this?" He asked, looking at the container slightly confused.

"What does it look like? Its coffee." She stated.

"I've never seen this maker before." He confessed. "Is this the kind that's already ground?"

"No, it's the instant kind."

"Instant?" Two women sitting across from them spoke at the same time, tilting their heads.

"Ohh!" Tamaki exclaimed. "Is this the type where all you need to do is add hot water?!" He looked both surprised and impressed. "The so-called commoner's coffee?!"

"Oh my, so that's the famous…" The woman never finished her sentence letting it fade.

"So it's true then. Poor people don't even have enough time to grind their own coffee beans." Out of nowhere a crowd formed behind both couches, and they all nodded in pity.

"Commoner's wisdom, I see." Kyoya spoke beside her, as he and the twins also appeared from thin air around them.

"100 grams for 300 yen?" Hikaru mumbled.

"That's a lot less then what we usually pay." Kaoru added.

"We'll go back and get something else." Haruhi told them. "Excuse me for not buying you guys' expensive coffee…" She mumbled in annoyance.

"No wait!" Tamaki suddenly told her, everyone gave a small hum, looking at him. "I'll try this!" He shot up into standing position, a determined look on his face. Everyone gave a surprised gasp, extremely shocked. "I will drink this coffee!!" He proclaimed, holding the container high into the air. Everyone gave soft awes of admiration and clapped their hands, cheering at him for his bravery. He held out his free hand, trying to hold down the applause, a smirk on his face. "Alright Haruhi." He called to her. Everyone then got up and went towards the large table on the other side of the room. "Get over here and make some of this 'commoner's coffee'." He ordered.

Kagome grinned, seeing the depressed scowl on Haruhis face-- "Oh Tamaki." It was then Kagome noticed the woman who was left sitting on the couch. "Now you're taking the joke too far. There's no way that your palate we'll be able to stomach that crap. You don't have to drink it just because they bought it…" She mumbled loud enough for them to hear her. She turned towards them, a fake smile on her face. "Sorry, I was talking to myself." Not liking her attitude Kagome glared at the girl through her bangs.

"Umm…" Haruhi was about to say something until--

"Haruhi!" Tamaki called to her yet again.

"Coming!" She called back and walked over to him.

"I would watch your mouth girl." She growled at the annoying female. The woman gave a small gasp, placing her hand over her chest, trying to seem innocent.

"Whatever do you--"

"Speak to me or haruhi again and I will personally make you suffer." She barred her fangs at the woman, causing the girl to stare at her in fear.

The woman's eyes dilated in horror, realizing that she was being serious. She smirked at the girls fear, glad that she got the message though--

"Ahh~!" There were many squeals of joy sounding around her and she looked up. Her eyes widened as she watched a herd of yellow buffalo charging towards her.

"So chilling!" One of them cheered while crowding around her. "His smirk is so dreamy!" The other one sighed, her face getting flustered.

"I'm so glad I got to see it up close!" Soon she was flooded with many women surrounding her in pleasure at something as simple as a smirk-- She had to physically swat away the anime hearts as they floated around her head, annoying her to no end.

"Ladies…" She called to them in a cooling voice-- Which was the worst thing she could have done--

"Ahh~~!!!" They squealed again.

"His voice is so attractive!"

Kagome sweat dropped. "Ladies." She tried again. "Remove yourself from my space…" She ordered them.

"So forceful!" One of them cooed and the number of hearts tripled. Reaching up, she ran her hand through her hair in annoyance--

"Ahh~~!" They cheered again. "Handsome!!" She sighed. Why does everything she do, they find attractive in some strange way?!

"I absolutely love your hair Kagome!"

"Yeah and I--"

"I believe that's enough ladies." Another deep voice called to them. They all turned around to see Kyoya, who was scribbling something down on his clip board. "Kagome is not a part of the Host Club as a true member, and is just here to assist in our errands." He had to remind them yet again that she wasn't a host.

"Aww~" They all seemed very upset by this fact, but separated from her none-the-less. She gave a small sigh of relief. "Um…thanks."

"No need to thank me…" He smirked, while pushing up his glasses with his finger.

High School 2nd Year, Kyoya Ootori: "Vice-President"

"Tch." She turned around and walking away from him. She walked up to where Haruhi was standing, just at the moment when she was finished making the coffee.

"Let the tasting begin." Tamaki announced, while striking a small pose, body sparkling in delight.

"I'm a little scared to drink this stuff." The four girls who received their cups looked down at them, unsure.

"I'm afraid that if I drink this my father will yell at me." Another one spoke her thoughts.

"Well…" Suddenly he grabbed the woman and placed her into a very low and passionate dip, their faces nearly inches apart. "Would you drink it if I gave it to you Mouth-to-mouth?" He asked, his eyes sparkling as he gave her a lovely smile.

"O-of course…" She answered. All the females around squealed in joy, hearts filling their eyes.

"This is ridiculous…" Haruhi mumbled, and walked away.

Kagome held back a growl. I do not like him! Kagome turned around with a huff and placed her bag onto the table, then followed her cousin. She didn't care if tamaki was flirting with other girls, that's not going to ruin her fun…

Kagome walked through the room, a tray of a very expensive tea set in her care. The set was worth more then she could count-- She was holding it by the handles as she strolled through the area.

A sigh escaped her lips-- She could feel many eyes on her as half of the female population in the room was staring at her. Not only that, but anything she did they would either sigh in delight or squeal in joy, flooding the room in hearts…

"hn…" She stopped at the table that was set for the twins, and started to place their new cups onto it. They paid her no mind and continued their conversation as if she wasn't even there.

"So he had this nightmare that made him bolt up right out of bed." Hikaru gave a small laugh as he told his story.

"Hikaru!" He called his brother's name. "Don't tell them that story." He begged. Suddenly he pulled back and placed his hand onto his chin and looked onto the ground, seemly heartbroken. "I asked you not to tell anyone that…" Small tears fell from the corners of his eyes and he pouted. "Why are you so mean to me?"

"I'm sorry Kaoru…" Hikaru whispered, slightly surprised by his brother's tears. "I didn't mean to upset you…" He spoke softly to him, while gripping his chin and forcing him to look up into his eyes. He bent down extremely close to his face, and had a gentle expression. "But you were so adorable when it happened, I had to tell them." He confessed. "I'm sorry…"

"I forgive you…" Kaoru answered.

High School 1st Years, Hikaru & Kaoru Hitachiin: "The 'very close' Hitachilin twins"

"Ah~!" The two females who were watching squealed in delight, faces read. "It's the beautiful brotherly love!"

"…" She slowly closed her eyes, and smiled slightly, trying not to laugh at their silly antics.

"Oh my god they are totally cute~" The females continued to go on about how lovely the twins are.

Taking her empty tray she proceeded to go back to the supply room, and placed the tray down for later usage. When she exited she noticed two familiar faces walk into the club.

"Sorry, we're running late…" Honey yawned out tiredly, while rubbing his eye. He was riding in Mori's back, as the two strolled into the room.

"Hello Honey! Hey, Mori! We've been waiting for so long…" One of the females who requested them spoke up. There were four of them to be precise, and they were sitting in pairs on two separate couches. "I fell asleep while waiting for Takashi at the Kendo Club." He told them, as Mori gently placed the boy onto the floor.

High School 3rd Year, Mitsukuni Haninozuka: " 'Honey' for short"

"Hmm…" Mori just hummed in response, as usual not saying much.

High School 3rd Year, Takashi Morinozuka: " 'Mori' for short"

She watched as they both sat down on the couch, Honey on one, while Mori sat on the other.

"I'm still kinda sleepy…" Honey gave a cute look as he rubbed his eyes sleepily and yawned. The females cried in joy and hearts started to float around their heads while squealing 'adorable'.

Kagome stood off to the side, watching everyone.

Honey looked very young, but she wasn't surprised with the fact that he was really older then her-- He must grow slowly for some reason, but she didn't bother to question why, it was none of her business.

She glanced up and spotted Haruhi talking with Kyoya, probably about Honey and Mori. She then walked over to haruhi, not really paying attation to anything around her--"Haru-chan! Gome-chan!" Honey chanted as he grabbed both their arms. "Wanna eat cake with us?"

"N-No...I don't really like sweets..." Haruhi responded as she smiled nervously.

"Alright! Gome-chan, what about you?" Honey asked.

Kagome looked at him and responded with a shake of the head replying as a no.

"No thank you Honey-sempai, why don't you go and enjoy it with your guests?" Kagome said with a smiled.

"Alright but can you hold my bunny? Her name is Usa-chan!" Honey then revealed a bunny that was pink. "Well…uh.." Kagome stared at the stuffed rabbit uncertainly. The small face stared back, as if smiling at her.

"Cute..." Kagome and Haruhi said as they stared at the bunny. Honey then gave the bunny to Kagome who held onto it dearly with Haruhi staring at it.

"Take good care of it, okay?" He said then zoomed off to his customers. Kyoya started muttering things but Kagome took no notice of it. This place is so bright and happy. Did the hosts make this happiness just by flirting?—Her thoughts got cut off as Tamaki walked up to them.

"Kagome! Haruhi! You two should treat women with more respect." Tamaki lectured them. "You have to learn to be a gentleman and please the ladies, like me." He struck a lovely pose while roses surrounded him. This is what he does? lame~…

"That's not what really matters, is it?" Haruhi asked. Her question surprised him greatly, shocking him out of his pose. "Men, women, or looks. Its what's inside that matters for a person, right?" She sighed. "I don't even understand why you have a host club like this."

"Such a cruel thing, really…" He told her, causing a small agitated growl to flow from Haruhi's lips. "Its not often that god creates a perfect person like moi~, beautiful both inside and out."

"Say what?"

"I understand how you feel, since not everyone is as blessed as I am. You must consol yourself like that, otherwise how would you go on living?" He then continued his speech, mindless of the sweat-drop rolling down Haruhi and Kagome's head. "And think about this Haruhi--" It was at that moment the females stopped listening to him.

"There is a word for people like him…" Haruhi mumbled, placing her hand onto her chin in thought.

"Why do you think they put works of art in museums?" Tamaki continued talking, unaware she wasn't listening. "Yes, beautiful things show themselves off because that is their duty!" He answered his own question, while twirling around in different poses as he spoke. "And so, for the people who crave beauty, I stood up and established this club…"

"Hmm…what was it?" Haruhi was still trying to figure out what the word was. Kagome glanced at her cousin.

"Self centered?" She asked.

"That's two words, Kagome." She scratched the back of her head. "Oh yeah..."

"Working day and night in pursuit of beauty!" His eyes sparkled with joy as he went on and on, talking to himself.

"Aw man, I wish I could remember that word."

"It may be unnecessary with your looks, but let me pass unto you my elegant techniques." Out of nowhere he pulled out a glass. "When you put down a glass cup, you must always use your pinky as a cushion first." He demonstrated by gently placing his pink on the table first. "That way there won't be a loud sound." And indeed, there wasn't as much sound when he gently placed the glass onto the wooden furniture. "Doesn't it look classer this way?" He asked with a bright smile, running his hand through his hair.

"Troublesome?" She mumbled to herself, still thinking.

"A gentleman should not make ungraceful sounds." He stated. Kagome was also trying to find out the word.

"A pain in the neck?" She wondered.

"No, that's not it…" Haruhi replied.

"And I love to see my reflection in the glass." He grinned.

"There's something that fits him perfectly…" Haruhi was just having a hard time finding it. Kagome was staring at Tamaki, the word on the tip of her tounge….

"And above all else Haruhi…" He then started to walk towards her again in a hurried pace, before crouching down to her eye-level, if not a tiny bit lower. "A glance from a lower angle is very effective." He gave her a lovely smile, his eyes sparkling in delight as he gave her a lovely pose, hand under his chin, glancing at her.

"**Ah~! I know**!" They both said as Haruhi gently pound her hand onto her other one, and Kagome tapped her finger against her cheek.

"Did your hearts pump a little faster--"

"**Obnoxious**!"

"Ah--!!" All blood drained from his body as the look of horror showed on his face. He then appeared into the nearest corner and sulked.

"Tamaki-Senpai?" She looked upon his depressed form and sighed. Kagome covered her mouth with her hand, trying not to laugh. He gets depressed way~ to easily--

The sounds of the twin's laughter fell into her ears and she watched as they appeared out of nowhere and patted them on the head in praise.

"**You are a hero after all**." They spoke at the same time.

"I'm sorry." Haruhi apologized, trying to get the man out of his slump. "Actually, we were very touched by your lesson. Right Kagome?"

She nodded. "Oh yeah, it touched my heart."

"I see. I see." Tamaki stood up and flashed her a smile, quickly getting over his depression and not getting her sarcasm. He recovered fast-- "Then let me teach you more techniques!" He puffed out his chest slightly proud, while reaching out his hands for them.

"Boss?" Hikaru questioned.

"Call me king!" He corrected him, while wiggling his fingers from his outstretched hand.

"Even if you taught them the basics of being a host--" Hikaru started to speak again, but Kaoru finished his sentence.

"They arn't going to get very far with the ladies if they don't look the part, you know?" Kaoru then walked in front of Haruhi while Hikaru walked in front of Kagome. "He's not exactly host club material, but--" He then reached out and started to pull off her glasses. "Maybe if we took off his glasses it will help--" Kaoru's eyes widened in surprise. "And if Kagome has facial problems we can give him medi-"Hikaru started to say but got quiet with shock once he pushed the bangs away. he blushed as he her eyes, which were wide with surprise. Ah crap, how could she get caught of guard--

"Hey, I need those!" Haruhi objected. "I use to have contacts but I lost them…"

"And I uh...never had time to get a haircut...? "Kagome lied quickly, but they didn't hear her. Probably staring at her eyes. Augh why me--

Suddenly everyone was around them, and they all stared at them in disbelieve-- A loud rumble made the whole room tremble in a small quake as Tamaki charged towards them. He then forcefully shoved the two stunned twins apart, making room for him to see.

"…" He gave a small gasp of amazement, staring at her then Haruhi with wide eyes. He then raised his hand and snapped his fingers. "Hikaru, Kaoru!" He called for them.

"Got it!" They already understood what he wanted, and they grabbed Haruhi and Kagome, dragging them away by the arms.

"Hey--!!" Haruhi tried to resist while Kagome yelled. "Let me go--!!" The door then slammed behind them as they ran into the preparation room, cutting off whatever she was going to say.

"Kyoya! My hairstylist." He ordered, pointing towards him. Yet the man was already one step ahead of him, already dialing the number. The cell phone gave a few beeps as he pressed the last few digits. "Mori! Go to the doctor and get some contact lenses!" Without even saying anything the tall male dashed off for the nurse's office.

"What about me, Tama-chan!?" Honey beamed out, as he popped his head into his vision, wanting to do something important. Small cute flowers floated around his head as he stared at him with large eyes.

"Honey you…"

"Yeah? Yeah!?" His smile grew.

"…go eat the cake."

"Everyone else is busy doing things…" Honey mumbled to himself as he sat at a table with is rabbit, nibbling on a cake, slightly depressed. "Its just you and me..."

_In the prep room..._

"Ok! put this on!" The twins ordered holding up school uniforms, one for Kagome and one for Haruhi.

"What?!" Haruhi said.

"You can't make us!" Kagome said while stomping her foot.

"No excuses!" The twins then jumped and tried to dress them by force.

"No! Okay we can get dressed by ourselves,just get out!!" Kagome shouted and shoved them out.

The Hitachi twins skidded on the floor and they stopped. They looked at each other in realization.

"......ah........."They both said.

Everyone was waiting inside the prep room, while Haruhi and Kagome finished getting dressed behind a wall of curtains--

"Umm,Senpai?" Haruhi's unsure voice flowed from beyond the curtain.

"Yes?" He asked. " Are both of you done putting it on?" He asked curiously.

She then pulled back the fabric, reveling a lovely and adorable bright-eyed beauty.

"Is it really okay for us to take this?" She asked. Her hair was all fixed up, she no longer was wearing glasses.

Kagome appeared from behind Haruhi. "Lets just hope we don't have to pay for these."

While Haruhi was cute, the word to describe Kagome was sexy. her hair was brushed nicely and flowed behind her back. Her bangs were now cut and resting above her eyes, showing her smooth skin. Her eyes were the only thing that stood out. They were the color of a deep sapphire blue with silver specks. Her tie was loose, and hung down her chest. She was hanging on to the curtain and tapping her right foot gently on the floor, trying to get the shoe on.

"You look just like girls!" Tamaki spoke up, while tears of joy fell from his eyes. He had his hands over his cheeks and a blush showed on his face. "so cute!"

"Your so cute Haru-chan! And Gome-chan looks so cool!" Honey complimented.

"If we would have known that's how you really looked--" Hikaru started to speak.

"We would have helped you out sooner." Kaoru finished for him.

"Who knows, maybe he will draw in some customers?" Kyoya stated, while pushing his glasses up with his finger.

"Yes, just as I predicted!" Tamaki held his finger in the air, as if he knew it the whole time. Liar~-- "Our errand boys are moving up the ranks! Starting today, you guys are an official member of the Host Club!" He announced, pointing his finger at them. "I'll personally train you into a first-class host. If you gather a hundred customers to request your service, we will completely forget about your debt." He spoke with a grin.

"A host?!" they said in unison. Kagome then sighed, running a hand down her face. "Well, lets get started!" She said with fake enthusim. Tamaki grinned. I don't think he will ever learn sarcasm...

"That's what I like to hear! An eager host, ready to do anything at anytime!" He struck a pose and stared up at the ceiling. Kagome stared at him and sweat dropped. When did I ever say I'd do anything?—

Tamaki came over to the two, and placed his hand on their shoulders with a smile. "Okay my two apprentices! Before we start hosting, we always greet our guests!" Steering them towards a loveseat, that sat in view of the door he motioned for them to sit. "You two will sit close to me so the lovely ladies will be able to see you!" Shrugging, Kagome sat on the sofa, and placed her hands behind her head.

"Bring it on. It can't be that hard."

When the door opened and the females began to pour into the room, she and Haruhi smiled politely. With the Host club they said the their greeting.

"**Welcome!**"


End file.
